You/Sign
Z max1 18:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ?]] Sign here if you fell for it! ---- *Found it on the recent changes. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 16:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) *?? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 16:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) *Oopsie Dasies... --Alex001 09:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) *It told me to click it. I have no shame in such. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 11:36, 2 February 2009 (UTC) *Makes me want to quote random things I've heard that contain You, or the Stuper Pogo Pals derivative, YOO! *And YOO gotta help us! *Hey YOO! Get offa my cloud! *If YOO need instructions on how to get through the hotels, check out the enclosed instruction book! *YOO know what they say... all toasters.. toast TOAST! (Talk to me!) *PogoPunk, I will never get off your cloud! I clicked here to add a category. Being the honest dweeb I am... I signed. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie† 20:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *Yeah I feel for it! User:Tails6000 also MABEL!!! YOU ARE AN ~!@#$%^&*()_+ )_()*&*&^^%$ INSOLENT PUFFLE! *Hey Mabel, How about this!? *Whacks Mabel with a Paddle Ball* --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 07:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) *I found it on the recent changes...... AGAIN... and I will probably be back... **P.S.: PogoPunk, I am still on your cloud! I also put Ditto on it and closed the doors to your hotels! WA HA HA HA HA! ***--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie† 01:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) *I found this on the Recent Changes thingy... HEY MABEL... you are a @$@$@%(# -- My Talk 01:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) *I fell for it again, YOO find a light? NO! **Hey TS! Get offa mah cloud! gets a big fan and blows TS away. Its been one of those days.. (Talk to me!) *LOL! FELL FOR IT!--The Leader 15:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ..........Shakes head--[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 01:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *I fell for it too, silly me, I wonder why the leader put a link to you while discussing about one of my latest articles --Tidalwave11 18:58, 1 May 2009 (UTC)Tidalwave11 *Well, I have two things to say. **1. I've been on PogoPunk's cloud for months and I want pie. **2. I was actually led here by clicking Random Page. Go figure. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!!† 22:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *Fell for this AGAIN! --E-114 20:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) * I'm back. It showed up when I clicked Random Page... also, can someone help me get off of that cloud? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) * Man you ppl are good at pranking! --Sagjig 22:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) * --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 17:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) * I clicked Random Page and arrived here... AGAIN. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * That's really funny.--N⊘tAnEditor 13:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) * Yeah, I feel for it. Don't ask me the time I signed this. -- User:Screwball86 * Great Prank!--Coolypurr *--His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 03:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) *You hate me i hate you mabel!--12yz12ab 12:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Z max1 9:59, Firday November 13, 2009 (PST) Category:Community